Barrage
Barrage a warforged blood hunter who served the patron Heeri and served as an Embassador from the warforged settlement of Jacob's Cove. Description As a blood hunter and loyal follower of the Titan Heeri, Barrage had a number of powers available to him. To name a few, he was trained in the art of combat and could cast a number of spells given to him by his patron. He also knew how to brew the Blood Hunter concoction known as Hunter's Bane and knew various other blood hunter secrets as part of the Order of the Profane Soul. An older model from the war, Barrage was normally seen wearing no armor. Instead he would rely on his natural armor integration which saw less and less use after the war ended. He had no hair to be seen, and his skin was a metallic silver much brighter than the dull iron of other warforged. Both his eyes shone a different color, one being blue and another being yellow. He occasionally wore makeup to better represent his facial expressions and for decoration. Preferring to run in as his quickness would often allow him to strike before others, his body was covered in a few deep cuts. Once being gifted powers by Heeri however he began attempting a more tactical approach which would bring him more fortune and less stab wounds. His toughness of form would often serve him well. His preferred weapons were ones that could kill at range or required a certain amount of finesse. Personality Barrage was known to be quick to action. However when he stopped to think things through he would often come to conclusions not many others could come to. This allowed him to once tame a flail snail into giving up its shell, stopping his companions from killing it by using his patron's gift to him. He always attempted to remain polite when talking to others, and would always go out of his way to protect his friends. His fellow Embassador Dov was his closest ally who he would gladly lay down his life for. He carried a bit of remorse for his previous mistakes which cost him the lives of some of his previous allies. Only when freed from the Red Dragon Lord's control did he begin to feel bad for his failings. History Early life of Servitude and Freedom Barrage was one of the early models of warforged created by the Red Dragon Lord. A test model, he was made to be far more strong than the newer models but contained various flaws in logic. His model would only see battle near the end of the Twenty Year war and in the various skirmishes during the attempted invasion of Erdesh. Like most other sentient warforged, Barrage gained sentience during the final attempt to take Port Koushik. He joined the leader Jacob in establishing a new settlement in South Erdesh and did not take part in the revenge of the warforged which saw many of the Red Dragon Lord's army turn on and kill him. He would later be chosen along with Dov to head back to the Capital as part of an investigation into several murders that had taken place within its walls. They were set to meet with a group called the Forged which had founding members from another faction of warforged released in the same battle as them. Journey to the Forest After riding aboard the EDEN 2 for many days, Barrage was finally nearing Port Koushik. However his journey would be cut short while he ate as the train would immediately be attacked, sending him flying into unconsciousness. Awaking in the plane known as the Forest, Barrage soon met up with Nykki, a fellow passenger on the train, discovering other members of the train had been transported also. Once together, the group would meet one of the guardians of the Forest named the Shadow. Nearly being smashed by a gigantic owlbear, the party would learn from the Shadow of the situation of the Forest. The lesser God would tell the party of the corruption of the Forest and the Beast, a creature of chaos and destruction trapped within shrines. Only by destroying all four shrines could the party return home. Deciding to go against the Shadow's wishes, the party would clear only part of the first shrine before leaving and heading to Lowleaf which had many problems of its own. Along the way they would discover weird shadow filled ruins and a lake in the shape of a boot which contained a mystery key at the bottom. The town had been besieged by aberrations for weeks and supplies were running low thanks to shipments being lost in the woods. Various people around town including the general store owner Rika and the winery owner Yvette would ask for aid from the party, and eventually part of the group would even be accepted into the town militia including his ally Dov. This would be short lived, as not long after a Larva Mage would attack the town, wiping out the militia and nearly claiming Oriax's life before the Shadow would step in to banish the creature. The four members who had joined the militia would go on to give up their jackets afterwards. Deciding to trust the Shadow, the party would return to the shrine and finish what they started. They were successful, nearly being killed by the Beast and the Shadow would inform them of the location of the next shrine. Heading out to find the next shrine, they would travel to the destroyed ruins of Highleaf, another town that had not fared as well against the Larva Mage. There they would find an Ettercap and his spider farm lair. Barrage would attempt to slay the Ettercap but fall victim to swarms of dangerous fish after the spider breeder was killed. He almost died in the fight and the fall into a nearby pool of water. The group would cross paths with a flail snail on their way out of the cavern. Barrage, having received a vision from his patron to not kill this creature, stopped the others from killing it by feeding it a berry he received from Heeri. The party would then pack up and return to Lowleaf. They would discover a plot carried out by Billiam the third to steal supplies from the town and put a stop to it, Lupin killing Billiam in the process. Relationships Barrage was part of the community known as Jacob's Cove. This grouping of warforged was incredibly close and protective of their own. They shunned the idea of revenge and many studied the sciences, alchemy, magic and potion brewing. Allies His closest ally was the warforged Dov who he left Jacob's Cove with. The two had a strong bond thanks to their mostly shared past together. Barrage would come to know his friends from the train ride. These included the tiefling Oriax, the humans Micah and Mothos, an elf named Lupin the Sixth and a halfling named Nykki. The seven of them would decide to stick together at least until they were able to leave the Forest. Skills Barrage was quick on the draw which both equally put him in danger and saved his hide. He was skilled with several weapons and had skin thick enough to be armor. He was always ready to fight, and would often destroy all evil without hesitation. Slowly uncovering more of the ancient arts of the blood hunter, learning new formulas and forming a bond with the Titan Heeri of the Dark Green. He would gain new spells and learn new combat skills during his time adventuring. He was weaker than most warforged and due to him being an early model was not very charismatic. However his battle prowess and bravery would go on to greatly aid his allies. Activities and Travels Barrage was known to have taken part in this adventure: -The Endless Forest of Oportec More Soon (: He has traveled to the Forest, a plane known for its tendency to be a home for torn or lost souls.Category:Player Characters